


"Experimentation"

by mtn_dew_red



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Michael Mell, Grinding, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Praise Kink if you squint, Pre-Canon, Rough Kissing, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, this is for all the sinners, this is my first public smut work im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtn_dew_red/pseuds/mtn_dew_red
Summary: Jeremy comes out to Michael, and things take an... unexpected turn.A sort of prologue/backstory to that One Part in 'Memories Get Erased (Then I'll Get Replaced)', where Michael talks about the time Jeremy had came out to him, and the aftermath. Spoiler alert- they fuck (kinda?). You don't need to read the first fic to understand this one, don't worry.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	"Experimentation"

“No way, man. Toby Maguire is the best Spider-Man, and you know it!” Michael says, giving Jeremy a playful shove and making the skinny boy lose his balance, slipping off of his bean bag chair and onto the carpeted floor of Michael’s basement. Jeremy laughs, flipping him off, all in good fun. “You’re just afraid to admit that you like Tom Holland because you think he’s hot.” He retorts, picking himself up off of the floor and settling back into his blue chair. Michael scoffs. “It’s very bold of you to assume that I wouldn’t admit thinking Tom Holland is hot.”

Jeremy rolls his eyes, poking Michael’s stomach and letting out a small laugh. “You dork.” He teases, to which Michael bats his eyelashes comically. “I’m your dork.”

“Dork means whale penis.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael groans, still grinning as he sinks into his own bean bag chair, the filling shuffling around to accommodate his weight. The room goes still, the only sound being that of the fan overhead, stirring up the air around them so it’s not too unbearably hot. Michael’s basement room always got stuffy in the summer- that was a given. That’s why, when he came over to play games or hang out like this, Jeremy made sure to wear shorts and a tank top so he wouldn’t sweat his balls off. Well, usually anyway. Today he'd forgotten. 

Michael picks at a loose thread on his shirt, plucking the string off and rubbing it between his fingers until he makes a small ball. He flicks it away, turning to Jeremy again. The pale boy is messing with his curly, brown hair, twisting it around his fingertip and staring at the floor. He looks bothered. Michael’s brows knit in concern. “Hey, I didn’t mean, like… ACTUALLY shut the fuck up. You can talk, you know…”

Jeremy laughs breathily, giving him a quick glance before resuming his staring match with the floor. He shrugs. “No, It’s not that. I’m fine, I just…” He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it and nervously picking at his nail beds. He slowly brings his gaze up to meet Michael’s. “Can I… a-ask you something?”

Michael nods, turning so he’s facing Jeremy rather than just looking in his direction, giving the boy his full attention. “Yeah, man. Always.” He reassures. “What’s on your mind? You look like you’ve seen a ghost-- no offense…” He jokes, and Jeremy cracks a half-smile before his face goes serious once more. He clears his throat, a light nervous blush dusting over his freckled face. “Mike, what if I were… different?”

The Filipino raises an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses and looking confused. “Different?” He echoes. Jeremy nods, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. “Yeah, different.” He confirms. Michael tilts his head a bit to the side, still not catching on. “Jeremy, is this your way of telling me you’re a furry?” He asks, and Jeremy’s face goes beat red. “What? No! No, not that…” he allows himself to laugh a little, shaking his head in exasperation. “Michael, I… I’m bi. Sexual. Bisexual, fuck, that was a trainwreck of a sentence…” He holds his head in his hands, huffing out a breath and collecting his thoughts. “I mean- I like both. Guys and girls. Romantically. Sexually… I’m not making this any better, am I?”

Michael chuckles. “No, you’re really not.” he says, placing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Hey, ‘Miah. Look at me.”

Jeremy brings his eyes up, blue irises meeting deep, chocolaty brown. “It’s okay. Dude, I don’t give two shits where you put your dick. I’m literally gay.” he says, and realization crosses Jeremy’s face. He smacks a hand to his forehead, embarrassed. “Right, right…” he sighs heavily, and Michael squeezes Jeremy’s shoulder affectionately. “Can I hug you?” he asks, and Jeremy gives a small nod. Michael moves forward, wrapping the thinner boy in a hug and putting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. He smiles. “Thank you for telling me, man. I’m here for you.” He reassures, and Jeremy hesitantly hugs him back, burying his face in Michael’s hoodie. 

He can feel his heart beating out of his chest. Okay so… maybe he left out a small detail about HOW he knew he was bi. 

The two of them stay like that for a while, Michael holding him close and giving him silent reassurance as Jeremy calmed down. After a few minutes, Jeremy can feel Michael start to pull away. His mind goes to a million places at once, thoughts bouncing around his skull like the beads in a maraca, none of which sticking. Michael’s moving away now, and before he can think better of it, Jeremy’s panicked mind finally settles on grabbing the front of Michael’s hoodie, yanking him in, and planting his lips firmly on the other boys. Michael makes a noise of surprise, eyes going wide and his entire body rigid as Jeremy’s mouth crashes into his. 

Holy shit. 

HOLY SHIT. 

Jeremy pulls away after noticing that Michael hasn’t kissed back, immediately letting go of him and apologizing profusely. “That was so weird, oh my god, I’m so sorry- that wasn’t okay- you didn’t say I could do that, I’m so sorry Michael, I just-”

“Kiss me again.”

Jeremy goes pink, his running mouth coming to a halt and heart hammering from beneath his ribcage. “W-what?” He asks, voice suddenly quiet as he stares at Michael, whose face was equally as flushed as his own and who was breathing semi-rapidly. He can see the tanned boy’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “Kiss me. Again.” He repeats, this time the words coming out less-than-sure. Jeremy stares for a moment before he blinks twice, nodding and leaning in. 

Michael leans too, closing the gap between them half-way and closing his eyes this time. He moves his lips against Jeremy’s breathing softly against the other boy's face and brings a hand up to cup his pale cheek. This earns a small hum of approval from Jeremy. He continues to kiss the boy, experimentally swiping his tongue over Jeremy’s bottom lip. Jeremy whines a little in response-- a noise that immediately sends a sensation down south for Michael. He does it again, and Jeremy pulls away, breathing hot and shallow. He works his hands under the fabric of Michael’s hoodie, thin hands spreading over the warm skin of his stomach and hips. 

“This okay?” He asks, mouth feeling suddenly dry, and Michael nods, skin blossoming into goosebumps under Jeremy’s touch. Jeremy swallows, trying to moisten his throat as he swipes his thumbs across Michael’s hip bones, just feeling him. Michael was warm and pliant-- that made him extra good for huddling up to at their many sleepovers they’ve had over the years… but none of them had ended with Jeremy getting to be this intimate with Michael. This was only something he’d dreamed about. 

Jeremy ruts up the fabric of Michael’s red hoodie, now feeling over his chest. Michael helps him out, taking the garment in his hands and pulling it off altogether. “There.” He breathes, and Jeremy thinks he could just about die from the look Michael is giving him right now. He leans forward, planting his lips on Michael’s again and pale hands wandering across the other’s tan body. Michael slips Jeremy’s cardigan off of his shoulders, gently rolling the other’s bottom lip between his teeth. Jeremy responds with a light groan, hands going to Michael’s sides instinctively. Michael breaks the kiss, using this time to help Jeremy slip out of his shirt and toss it aside. 

His eyes wander over Jeremy’s pale, thin frame, taking him in. “You…” he begins, and Jeremy moves his arms to cover his stomach. “I know, I’m not attractive, you don’t have to say anythi--”

“You’re beautiful, Jeremy.”

Jeremy looks up at him, giving a small smile. “Th-thank you.” He breathes out, and Michael scoots forward to brush a strand of wavy brown hair behind Jeremy’s ear. “Should we, like… not do this on my floor?” He asks, and Jeremy laughs a little. “Your bed would be ideal. I mean… only if you want to. We don’t have to do this, it’s fine.”

Michael shakes his head, kissing Jeremy once, the movement swift. “No, I want to.” He reassures, and Jeremy gives a nod, standing with Michael and making their way to the boy’s bed across the room. Jeremy lays down, and Michael climbs on top of him, leaning down to kiss him gently and propped up on his hands and knees. Jeremy wraps his arms around the back of Michael’s neck, chest and face flushed pink in the dim light of the television, which was still displaying the Game Over screen they’d gotten nearly an hour ago. 

The shorter boy presses his knee between Jeremy’s thighs, eliciting a moan from him and resulting in Jeremy rutting his hips up against Michael’s clothed leg. Michael lets out a breath, not expecting that kind of vocal reaction. “Jesus…” he says, continuing to kiss and nip at Jeremy’s mouth, thigh pressed up against the front of the boy’s jeans. 

Jeremy is moaning softly, pink in the face and stomach filled with butterflies. Michael was on top of him, kissing him, letting him grind against his thigh… holy fuck, this was awesome. Michael brushes his knee over Jeremy’s zipper again, and the pale boy can’t help the way his hips shift up in search of friction. “Micha…” He whines, surprised by how breathy and wrecked he sounds. Sure, Jeremy knew he was vocal- it’s not like he couldn’t HEAR himself during his little escapades while he was home alone- but he’d never heard himself sound this desperate under any circumstance. 

Michael gives a grunt above him in response, glasses a little crooked on his nose as he shifts, moving so he can firmly press his hips into Jeremy’s. This elicits a noise from the both of them, and Jeremy grips Michael’s arm tightly. “H-holy shit…” he swears, squeezing his eyes shut tight as Michael begins to move rhythmically against him. “This okay?” Michael asks through pants, and Jeremy nods, whining openly. “Yeah, it’s more than o-okay, fuck…” 

Michael hums a response, dropping to his elbow next to Jeremy’s head and using his other hand to grip Jeremy’s hip as he grinds down on him. Jeremy is writhing, fingertips white and nails pressing into Michael’s skin. It was all just too good. Too much. He moans wantonly, head pressing back into the pillow he has it rested on. “F-fuck, Michael, I’m…” he breathes, somewhat embarrassed that he’s managed to get this close this quickly- but this was MICHAEL. Michael Mell. The very same Michael Mell that Jeremy has fantasized about doing this with since the seventh grade. And now it was happening, and the stimulation was too much for his hormonal teenage body to handle. 

Michael nods, breathing heavily before connecting their lips again, hips still pressing together in a rhythm of sorts, movements beginning to stutter as both neared that edge they were craving. Jeremy trembles, one of his calves hooking around the back of Michael’s legs as he’s brought close, lips smacking as he pulls apart to groan. “F-fuck, I’m c-c…” he begins, and Michael just hums, nodding profusely. “I know, I’ve got you, baby…” he says, voice low and husky in a way Jeremy’s never heard it before. FUCK that was a turn on. He bites his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Michael, Michael, fuck, oh my God, I’m…” 

Jeremy arches, hitting his release and moaning loudly, nails digging into the skin of Michael’s arm and shaking as he rides out his high with Michael still moving against him. “That’s it.” Michael sighs, approaching his own edge. “Just like that, I’ve got you baby, you did so well…” He praises, and Jeremy’s too fucked to even hear him. He’s still trembling through aftershocks, catching his breath as he’s overstimulated. 

Michael continues to grind against him, hips stuttering as he hits his peak, lips parting in a low moan that makes Jeremy’s entire being want to melt away into the mattress. The shorter boy pants, moving down to kiss Jeremy slowly, both of them riding out their highs together and gently slowing the movement of their hips. Michael moves off of Jeremy, catching his breath and running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Fuck…” he curses, a smile spreading over his face. 

Jeremy nods. “Yeah, same…” 

Michael turns on his side to face Jeremy, whose eyes were closed as he recovered. His hair was slightly mussed up, his lips pink and face flushed. Michael thought he looked absolutely beautiful. He scoots closer to him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and holding him close. Jeremy turns to face him, burying his nose in the tan column of Michael’s neck. Michael plays with his hair. “You okay?” He asks, and Jeremy nods. “Yeah, more than okay.”

He pulls away, and kisses the tip of Michael’s nose. “So I’m guessing you know how I KNOW I’m bi, right?”

Michael laughs, shaking his head and kissing Jeremy’s freckled cheek. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy thanks for reading!! This is my first actual smut work so please be nice- I cannot write sexual situations in the slightest. I hope this works at least a little bit.


End file.
